prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 4, 2014 Main Event results
The March 5, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan on March 4, 2014. Summary In a hard-fought rematch between former WWE Tag Team Champions, Daniel Bryan and Kane, WWE's Director of Operations took control of the match early with a flurry of strikes. Unleashing his rage on Bryan, Kane slowly and methodically used his size and strength to dismantle his former partner. Seizing an opportunity to move on the offensive, Daniel Bryan unleashed his own calculated strategy, targeting Kane's knee with swift kicks and using the ring post to his advantage. Although The Corporate Monster did fight back, Bryan continued to target Kane's knee. The resiliency of WWE's Director of Operations was on display as he continued to fight through the pain of The Beard's knee strikes. Having reigned as WWE Tag Team Champions, both Superstars were familiar with each other's in-ring abilities as the match pushed forward and neither remained in control for long. After an intense volley inside the squared circle with both Kane and Daniel Bryan throwing everything in their arsenals at each other, The Big Red Monster prepared to secure the win with a chokeslam. However, Bryan managed to counter the maneuver into a pinfall to pick up the victory. Following the match, the Director of Operations expressed his anger – not over his loss – but rather at Bryan's continued challenge to WWE COO Triple H's authority, vowing to take down the leader of the “YES!” Movement once and for all. As the new season of “Total Divas” prepares to debut on E! one week from Sunday, Nikki Bella faced off against Alicia Fox on the first-ever live edition of WWE Main Event on WWE Network. There is certainly no love lost between the former Divas Champions and they both remained relentless throughout the contest. At ringside, Brie Bella tried to rally the WWE Universe in favor of her sister, as Aksana focused on encouraging Alicia's offense during the match. Brie's rallying cry had a positive effect as Nikki overcame Alicia's offense and took control of the bout. Attempting to distract Nikki, Aksana taunted her from the ring apron. As Brie removed the Lithuanian-born beauty from the equation, Alicia tried to steal victory from Nikki. Kicking out of a pinfall attempt in the nick of time, the “Total Divas” star rose to her feet and immediately executed her torture rack backbreaker to secure the win. Fresh off winning the WWE Tag Team Championships one day earlier on Raw, the elated Usos looked to defend the titles against former champions, The New Age Outlaws. However, Road Dogg & Billy Gunn announced that they were postposing the match due to an alleged injury Road Dogg claimed he suffered after the match on Raw – as well as Gunn's encephalitis. Raw General Manager Brad Maddox then backed up Road Dogg's claim but wanted to ensure a WWE Tag Team Championship Match, introducing the challengers, Los Matadores. As fast-paced action ensued inside the squared circle, Road Dogg & Billy Gunn joined Tom Phillips and Byron Saxton on commentary, making fun of both teams and defending their respective ailments. Presented with a great opportunity to dethrone The Usos only 24 hours after they won the WWE Tag Team Titles, Diego & Fernando did their best to match speed and agility with the twin sons of Rikishi. Both The Usos and Los Matadores made sure to take some time dancing and chanting mid-match, much to the delight of the WWE Universe. Diego & Fernando displayed a family-like style of teamwork – a trait that has ultimately helped guide The Usos’ success. As a result, neither team could maintain an advantage long enough to secure victory. Ultimately it was the aforementioned teamwork of The Usos – removing Diego from the ring and hitting a double super-kick on Fernando – that allowed The Usos to put an exclamation point on the battle with a Samoan Splash and retain the WWE Tag Team Titles. Although they came up short, Los Matadores & El Torito did manage to have some fun at the expense of The New Age Outlaws as the former WWE Tag Team Champions tried to leave ringside. Results ; ; *Daniel Bryan defeated Kane (18:20) *Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Aksana) (4:39) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) © defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (9:41) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_075_Photo_01.jpg ME_075_Photo_02.jpg ME_075_Photo_03.jpg ME_075_Photo_07.jpg ME_075_Photo_10.jpg ME_075_Photo_11.jpg ME_075_Photo_13.jpg ME_075_Photo_14.jpg ME_075_Photo_15.jpg ME_075_Photo_16.jpg ME_075_Photo_18.jpg ME_075_Photo_19.jpg ME_075_Photo_20.jpg ME_075_Photo_21.jpg ME_075_Photo_22.jpg ME_075_Photo_23.jpg ME_075_Photo_25.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #75 results * Main Event #75 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events